Harry Potter 2497
by Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon
Summary: Im Jahre 2497, 500 Jahre nach dem Harry J. Potter Voldemort besiegt hat, wird das Böse wieder auf eine Welt gebracht , die das Wort Kampf nicht mehr versteht. Wer wird sich dem Bösen entgegenstellen und welche Überraschungen erwarten beide Seiten? NoSlash
1. Prolog

**AN:** Hallo verehrte Leserin, verehrter Leser! Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass man nicht 500 Jahre überspringen und dann einfach weiterschreiben kann wie sonst auch. Ich bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass ein Vorlauf sowohl für Sie, wie auch für mich, wichtig, ja sogar notwendig ist, wenn diese Geschichte jemals ihr volles Potenzial ausschöpfen soll. Deshalb will ich einen Prolog in Form eines Exzerpts und eine kleine Erläuterung zum Magiebegriff nachreichen und damit die Hoffnung verbinden, Ihren und meinen Nebel zu lüften, der immer über der Zukunft, dem Ungeschehenen, liegt. Ich beginne erst jetzt, lange nachdem mir der erste Gedanke zu dieser Geschichte kam, die Möglichkeiten dieser Geschichte zu begreifen und auch ihre Tücken und Hindernisse zu erkennen. Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor George Lucas und Gene Roddenberry und all den anderen, die es geschafft haben eine mögliche Zukunft über große Zeiträume für die Erde oder die Menschheit zu erschaffen und mit authentischem Leben zu füllen. Dies wird also mein Versuch mich in diese Sphären hinaufzuwagen...

Bitte denken Sie immer daran, dass dies alles reine Fiktion ist. Ich habe nicht die Intention Konflikte heraufzubeschwören, Menschen zu kränken, in ihren Ansichten zu verletzen oder ihren Glauben zu verleugnen. Ich versuche eine Zukunft zu entrollen, die sich in meiner Phantasie ergeben hat und habe natürlich das Bestreben dies so "realistisch" wie möglich wirken zu lassen. Sollte trotzdem jemand Bedarf zur Diskussion sehen, kann er mich gerne anschreiben, denn die Zukunft steht zur Debatte und nichts ist entschieden bis es geschehen ist!

Mit diesen Worten möchte ich mich dann in das Reich der Fiktion und der Phantasie flüchten und wünsche viel Spaß!

**

* * *

Mein Verständnis der Magie:**

Für diese Geschichte möchte ich einen pseudo-wissenschaftlichen Begriff der Magie einführen, der Magie als unsichtbare (bzw. bisher unentdeckte) Teilchen auffasst, aus denen, neben Leptonen und Quarks, die gesamte Materie aufgebaut ist und die weitreichende Manipulationen ihrer selbst und der anderen Elementarteilchen erlauben.  
Eine genetische Mutation, die zufällig entstehen kann oder weitererbt wird, kann Lebewesen in die Lage versetzen, diese Teilchen zu stimulieren und damit Magie zu wirken, entweder in vorab festgelegter Form, wie bei magischen Kreaturen (Thestralen, Irrwichten oder Drachen) oder in nahezu beliebiger Form wie bei Zauberern.  
Um den Schein der Wissenschaft zu wahren, werde ich im Zusammenhang mit Magieteilchen von "Fierionen" sprechen. Die Wortschöpfung hat nichts mit Ionen zu tun, sondern leitet sich aus dem lateinischen "fieri" ab, das laut dem Online-Wörterbuch meines Vertraunes mit "Geschehen; werden; gemacht werden" übersetzt werden kann, an das ein -on angehängt wird, wie es für Teilchen typisch ist.  
Ich nehme an, dass Fierionen keine Masse haben und in einem multidimensionalen Spektrum existieren, das immer noch alle 11 Dimensionen umfasst, die das Universum vermutlich einmal gehabt hat.

Weitere Eigenschaften werden sich vermutlich im Laufe der Geschichte ergeben

* * *

**500 Jahre Zukunft**

Lange hab ich über eine Darstellung in Form einer Zeittafel gebrütet, aber ich kam nicht weiter, doch war zu stur um das einzusehen. Ich wollte zu genau sein und verlor mich in der Flut von Daten. Ich wollte zu viel und bekam nichts heraus.

Jetzt versuch ich es so und dass ist das, was ihr über 500 Jahre fiktive Geschichte wissen solltet.

Nun folgt ein Auszug aus einem Aufsatz von Harry Ilian Potter, den er in seinem ersten Schuljahr verfasste:

Im Jahr 1997 kam es zur Schlacht bei Hogwarts in der Voldemort und seine Horde gegen Harry James Potter und seine Verbündeten kämpften. Die Schlacht wurde von den Verteidigern gewonnen, aber ein hoher Blutpreis musste entrichtet werden. Der Orden des Phönix verschwand von der Bildfläche, das Ministerium war nicht mehr operationsfähig, die magische Exekutive praktisch nicht mehr existent und die Ordnung der Magierwelt stand auf des Messers Schneide.

Die Wende zum Guten brachte Harry James Potter als er, auf das Drängen von vielen hin, die Leitung der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung übernahm. Zusammen mit Rufus Scrimgeour brachte er wieder Stabilität in die Gesellschaft und zog sich danach wieder schnell aus dem politischen Leben zurück, um sich endlich Ruhe zu gönnen.

Einige Jahrzehnte später brach in der Muggelwelt der 3. Weltkrieg aus. Auch wenn es nicht zum befürchteten atomaren Schlagabtausch kam, waren die Folgen verheerend. In diesem Krieg hatte sich die dritte Welt gegen den Westen gewandt, weil die Ausnutzung und Ausbeutung ein untolerierbares Ausmaß angenommen hatte. Damit sah sich der technologisch besser ausgerüstete Westen einem zahlenmäßigen weit überlegenen Gegner gegenüber, denn auch Indien und China suchten den Konflikt mit Amerika und Europa, um ihre Ansprüche als Supermächte anzumelden.

Das Ende des langjährigen Krieges wurde schließlich durch das Eingreifen der Zauberer herbeigeführt. Grund für deren Einmischung war die Erkenntnis, dass die Zaubererwelt unmittelbar vor dem Aussterben stand, wenn sie sich nicht öffnete. Diese Offenbarung brachte neue Impulse und rasch begann der Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Gesellschaft überall auf der Welt. Innerhalb weniger Jahre konnte allen Menschen ein erträgliches Leben ermöglicht werden und Probleme wie Krankheiten und Umweltverschmutzung wurden zunehmend weniger. Die Zauberer nahmen sofort Schlüsselpositionen in der Welt ein und führten zu einer allgemeinen Verbesserung des Lebensstandarts.

Großen Anteil an dem Wandel hatten auch zum einen die schnelle Kombination von Muggeltechnologie mit Magie und zum anderen die sozialen Neuerungen, wie die Schulen nach dem Grangermodell, in dem Muggel und Zauberer gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden. Hier sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass die Hogwartsschule für Magie und Hexerei zu dieser Zeit geschlossen wurde. Das Konkurrenzdenken in dem Häusersystem wurde für obsolet erklärt und die isolierte Lage als pädagogisch Unsinnvoll betrachtet.

Das der Übergang von einer Zweiweltengesellschaft zu einer einzigen Gesellschaft nicht reibungslos verlief zeigte sich in den Fusionskriegen. In zahllosen Straßenkämpfen und Scharmützeln kämpften die vielen Firmen, die keine magischen Kooperationen hatten, gegen jene, die mit Unternehmen aus der Magiergesellschaft fusioniert waren und damit unbeschreibliche Wettbewerbsvorteile hatten. Die augenscheinlich unterlegenen Firmen wurden von religiösen Fanatikern unterstützt, die in den Zauberern Boten des Teufels sahen.

Letzten Endes setzten sich die Muggel-Magie-Koops auf Grund ihrer Größe und Unterstützung durch die Verbraucher durch und als stärkstes Unternehmen ging die Firma Weasleys & Mae aus dem Konflikt heraus, ein Konglomerat aus zahllosen Firmen, die alles anboten was legal war. Legendär wurden die Brüder Fred und George Weasley, auch genannt die Tycoon-Twins, die zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes im Jahr 2093 das größte Firmenimperium kontrollierten, das es jemals in der Geschichte der Welt gab.

Der größte Durchbruch der Forschung des 21. Jahrhunderts war die Entdeckung des Magieteilchens Fierion und die Identifikation des Genes, das Zauberer von Muggeln unterscheidet. Leider blieben diese Errungenschaften erstmal ohne Konsequenzen, da keine Gesetzmäßigkeiten erkannt werden konnten, die eine gezielte Nutzung ermöglicht hätten. Erst in der ersten Hälfte des 22. Jahrhunderts gelang es einer Forschergruppe einem Muggel ein Serum zu injizieren und ihm damit temporär magische Fähigkeiten zu verleihen.

Ein wenig später gelang eine mathematische Beschreibung des Verhaltens von Fierionen und läutete damit den Beginn der Fierionenmechanik ein. Die dadurch entstehende Euphorie in der ständig aufstrebenden Gesellschaft wurde noch einmal durch die erfolgreiche Erschaffung eines Zauberers mittels Gentransplantation gesteigert. Damit stand das 22. Jahrhundert endgültig im Zeichen der Forschung und des Fortschritts und es verging kein Monat ohne bahnbrechende Erkenntnisse.

Das 23. Jahrhundert war dagegen durch Harmonie und Einigkeit gekennzeichnet. Durch Genbehandlung wurde sichergestellt, dass es keine Muggel mehr gab und somit wurde die letzte Kluft überbrückt, die noch für Konflikte gesorgt hatte. Es kam endlich zur Bildung einer Weltregierung, deren Einführung schon lange gewünscht worden war und gleichzeitig begann die Unterseekolonisierung und Atlantika wurde zur ersten dauerhaften Siedlung der Menschen, die vollkommen autark unter Wasser lag.

Umfangreiche Projekte zur Wiederherstellung der Ökologie wurden eingeleitet, um die biologische Diversität vor der Globalisierung und dem 3. Weltkrieg zu erreichen. Es wurde ein unvergleichlicher Siegeszug der Gentechnik und der geologischen Rekonstruktion, denn anders als die Versuche zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde nicht Perfektion angestrebt, sondern ein Gleichgewicht in der Natur und zwischen ihr und dem Menschen. Deswegen wurde die Manipulation von menschlichem Erbgut streng reglementiert und kontrolliert. Zwar durften Schäden und Mangelerscheinungen wie Behinderungen im Erbgut repariert werden, aber Intelligenz und Charakter sollten nicht stimuliert oder „optimiert" werden. Diese „Verbesserungen" hatten sich als fatal erwiesen, als diese zu Beginn der Genmanipulation praktiziert wurden.

Nachdem alle Lebensräume der Erde besiedelt waren, wandten sich die Menschen dem Weltall zu. In schneller Abfolge wurden der Mond und Mars kolonisiert und in der Mitte des 25. Jahrhunderts gab es auf jedem Planetoiden eine unabhängige Siedlung von Menschen.

* * *

Ich hoffe, diese Einleitung trägt dazu bei die Geschichte besser verfolgen zu können. Leider ist dieser Prolog nur ein kurzes Strohfeuer, weil ich mich jetzt erstmal wieder den anderen Geschichten zuwenden muss, die nicht so weit in der Zukunft liegen, ich bitte um Verständins. 

Kommentare sind natürlich erwünscht und dann werden wir mal sehen was die Zukunft bringt!

Alles Gute bis zum nächsten Mal, Daly


	2. Kapitel 1: Die Vergangenheit

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer nichts, außer den Ideen die meinem nicht ganz normalem Gehirn entsprungen sind!

**Summary:** Wir schreiben das Jahr 2497 und die Welt der Zauberer hat sich mit unseren zu einer friedlichen Ko-Existenz entwickelt. Krieg, Krankheit, Not und Verbrechen gehören der Vergangenheit an und alles erscheint perfekt. Nur in einem Geist findet sich die Sehnsucht wieder die Waffen mit jemanden zu kreuzen, der einen wirkich töten will und nicht immer nur Simulationen und Schaukämpfe zu veranstalten. Doch wo soll man in einer solchen Gesellschaft, die das Wort Kampf nicht einmal mehr kennt, einen geeigneten Gegner finden. Die Lösung liegt in den Ruinen von Hogwarts, ein Relikt aus dem alten Zeitalter.

**AN:** Ein besseres Summary und mehr Kapitel gibt's, wenn ich länger als einen Tag über diese Geschichte nachgedacht habe. Vielleicht fang ich auch noch mal neu an, denn das hier ist der Ausdruck spontaner Eingabe. Wollte das nur mal Online stellen, um das Interesse an dieser Idee in Erfahrung zu bringen. Bitte lesen und kommentieren! Danke!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Die Vergangenheit**

Er strich liebevoll über die Steine, die vor langer Zeit einmal den Eingang zum Gelände von Hogwarts markiert hatten, wie er es immer tat wenn er hierher kam. Es fühlte das Moos, das noch feucht vom Morgentau war und den Stein der mit der Zeit immer mehr verwitterte. Im Osten kroch die Sonne über den Horizont und tauchte die Welt in ihr goldenes Licht.

Es würde ein schöner Septembertag werden an dem Harry Potter den Weg zu den Ruinen von Hogwarts entlang schlenderte. Nein, nicht der legendäre Harry Potter des 20. Jahrhunderts, sondern Harry Potter aus dem Jahre 2497. _500 Jahre ist es nun her seit dem mein Urahn hier seine Ausbildung zum Zauberer abschloss, nachdem er vorher Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte, und als einer der letzten Jahrgänge Hogwarts verließ. Wahnsinn_, dachte Harry als er vor den Ruinen der ehemaligen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei stand, die für die meisten nicht mehr als Relikte einer vergangen Zeit waren.

Einer Zeit in der Magier und Muggel noch getrennt von einander lebten und Kriege auf beiden Seiten ausgefochten wurden. Heute war das Wort Krieg etwas, das man höchstens noch im Geschichtsunterricht hörte und auch dort immer seltener. Was das Wort Kampf bedeutete, konnten noch die wenigsten erklären und das schmerzte Harry. Er mochte den Kampf und bedauerte es fast, das Leute wie Tom Riddle vollständig von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden waren, jedenfalls fast vollständig. Und deshalb war er hier.

Er betrat das altehrwürdige Gemäuer, das ihm immer noch Ehrfurcht einflößte. Auch nach so langer Zeit konnte man die Magie in der Luft spüren und Harrys Nackenhaare richteten sich vor Vorfreude auf. Als er die Tore zur Großen Halle aufstoßen wollte, hielt Harry inne. Er war ein dutzend Mal hier gewesen, aber er hatte nie die Große Halle, die nach dem Sieg gegen Voldemort in Potter Halle umbenannt worden war, betreten, denn an den Türen, die beharrlich der Zeit trotzen, war zu lesen: Im Namen Harry Potters wird alles Böse aus diesen Räumen verbannt.

War er böse? Er konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten, denn der Sinn für Gut und Böse war schon lange aus seiner Gesellschaft verschwunden. Jedenfalls hatte er es nie gewagt die Schwellen dieses historischen Ortes zu überschritten, bis heute. Er lehnte sich gegen die schweren Flügel, die knarrend aufschwangen und mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen die Wand stießen. Staub wirbelte durch die Luft und tanzte im Licht der Sonne das in einzelnen Strahlen durch die Fenster fiel.

Ein oder zwei Eulen fühlten sich gestört und flogen lautlos durch ein Oberlicht das offen stand hinaus. Die Luft schmeckte nach Essen und verriet weiterhin den Hauptzweck dieses Saales. Die Tische standen an ihren angestammten Plätzen, mit den Bänken und auch die goldenen Teller waren noch da, ganz so als würden sie immer noch auf neue Schüler warten, die nie mehr kommen würden. Die Tradition auf Hogwarts hatte den innovativen Ideen des Granger Institutes nichts entgegen zusetzten gehabt und war geschlossen wurden und mit ihr wurde das Kapitel der Gewalt in der Zauberergeschichte geschlossen.

Aber Harry nahm nichts davon war, für ihn war das alles Schall und Rauch und nur eins interessierte ihn. Das Podest das sich über den Tisch erhob, der den Lehrern vorbehalten gewesen war, und das was sich darauf befand. Die steinernen Überreste Lord Voldemorts persönlich und noch mehr. Dessen eingeschlossener Geist. Ein Gegner, eine Herausforderung, eine Chance auf einen richtigen Kampf.

Andächtig nährte sich Harry dem Podest, wie ein Christ in der Kirche bei der Kommunion. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit die Augen auf die versteinerten Züge des dunklen Lords geheftet der seiner Familie und der ganzen Welt so viel Lied zugefügt hatte. Seine Füße hinterließen tiefe Abdrücke in dem Staub der Zeuge der Zeit war, die vergangen war zwischen dem Tag an dem diese Büste aufgestellt worden war und dem heutigen Tag. Nachdem Harry vor der Statue stand und sie endlich aus der Nähe betrachten konnte, war er nicht überrascht, dass sie genau so aussah wie er sie im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Was neu war, und ungleich aufregender, war die Aura des Bösen, die von dem leblosen Stein ausging. Harry streckte die Hand aus um den Gegenstand seiner Begierde zu berühren, aber zögerte dann doch. Irgendwie war es doch ganz anders als in seinen Träumen, die ihn plagten seit er die Erinnerung seines Ahnen gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich genau an sie, diese Erinnerung hatte sich mehr als alle anderen in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

_Er stand hinter dem Mann dessen Namen er trug und dem er wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten glich. Nur die Augen unterschied sie deutlich. Er mit den smaragd-grünen seiner Mutter und er mit den silbernen die sich seine Eltern gewünscht hatten. Es war ein schöner Tag im Mai den sich Voldemort ausgesucht hatte um Hogwarts anzugreifen. Harry hörte sich was sein Ahn den Männer und Frauen, die für ihr kämpften, vor der Schlacht sagte und spürte wie auch sein Herzschlag sich vor Kampfeslust beschleunigte._

_Die Mitglieder Dumbledores Armee und des Ordens des Phönix und auch die Aurorer die vom Ministerium abgestellt worden waren, jubelten ihrem Anführer zu und warteten voller Anspannung auf den Feind. Der kam in der Überzahl und mit Riesen, Werwölfen und Dementoren auf seiner Seite, wie eine Sturmflut auf sie zu und bald fand sich Harry in der größten Schlacht der Zauberergeschichte im letzten Millennium. Die Erde sog sich gierig mit dem Blut der Verwundeten und Gefallen voll und sie trank viel an diesem Tag._

_Die schwarze Armee wütete furchtbar unter den Verteidigern und Harry fragte sich, wie diese Schlacht zum Guten gewendet werden konnten, als sein Vorfahre seinen Erzfeind Voldemort auf dem Schlachtfeld stellte. Als hätte Gott eine gewaltige Glocke geläutet, verebbte plötzlich die Schlacht. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller Beteiligten ohne Ausnahme richtete sich auf die beiden Champions des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit und dann kam der Teil, der vom Geschichtsunterricht abwich den Harry letztes Jahr gehabt hatte._

_In den Geschichtsbüchern stand, das sich beide Kontrahenten ein langes Duell mit vielen Kehrtwenden gehabt hatten, das letzten Endes vom Erben Gryffindors gewonnen wurde. Die dunkle Armee brach den Kampf ab und wollte sich zurück ziehen, wurde aber nach und nach aufgerieben. Nach dem Sieg verwandelte Harry James Potter seinen gefallenen Gegner zu Stein, als Zeichen seinen Triumphes und stellte diese Trophäe in der Großen Halle der Schule aus, auf das sich jeder neuer Schüler an seine Heldentat erinnere._

_Was Harry aber jetzt sah war folgendes: Sein Vorfahr nahm seinen Zauberstab in beide Hände und brach ihn in zwei Stücke, die er zu Boden fallen ließ. Lord Voldemort stieß ein wahnsinniges Lachen aus und fragte, „Du gibst schon auf, Potter?" Daraufhin lächelte sein Ahn und sagte, „Keineswegs. Ich wollte dir nur einen angemessenen Abschied geben." Noch während er sprach zog Harry zwei MP5K, die er mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber belegt hatte. Die kleinen, 30cm langen Waffen, waren vielleicht nicht so vielseitig wie ein Zauberstab, aber auf jeden Fall erfüllten die 60 Kugeln ihren Zweck._

_Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wurden Voldemorts Arme und Beine durchsiebt und damit sogar für den dunklen Lord nutzlos. Ein Schrei der nicht von einem Menschen kommen konnte, hallte über das Schlachtfeld und alle Zauberer mussten sich die Ohren zuhalten. Harry James Potter ließ die Maschinenpistolen fallen und zog eine Kette aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs hervor. Mit den Worten, „Betrachte es als Abschiedsgeschenk, Tom" legte er sie dem verkrüppelten Mann um denn Hals und unter den ungläubigen Augen aller, verwandelte sich der dunkle Lord, der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, in Stein._

_Und da bist du nun, von der Welt totgeglaubt, aber ich weis es besser. Wir Potter wussten es immer besser. Du bist nicht tot, du wartest immer noch auf deinen letzten Kampf. Also dann_, dachte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab aus synthetischem Diamant mit Iridium Einschlägen, ein wertvolles Stück das er zu seiner Entlassung von der Akademie geschenkt bekommen hatte. Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, wie ein alter Zauberstab aus Holz sich anfühlen würde, schob diesen Gedanken aber bei Seite. Jetzt wollte er sich mit der Zukunft befassen, nicht mit der Vergangenheit. Er hob den Stab und hatte die erste Silbe des Zauberspruchs auf der Zunge, als er von der Gegenwart in Form einer wohlbekannten Stimme eingeholt wurde.

„Commander Harry Ilian Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass ich gut heißen kann, war ihr da tut", sagte Leandra Angelina Potter, Lieutenant der WSF und Harry ließ seine Waffe sinken. „Schwester, musst du mich immer stören", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich störe dich nur dann wenn du gerade dabei bist eine Dummheit zu begehen, also immer", erklärte die junge Frau und Harry musste ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, das sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, das allen Männern mit einem Funken Verlangen die Tränen in die Augen schießen lies und noch ein paar andere Körpersäfte in Schwung brachte.

„Lea, ich befehle dir, mich in Ruhe zu lassen", sagte Harry leicht gereizt, aber immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Ich glaube hier können wir die Befehlskette beruhigt außer acht lassen und nach dem gesunden Menschenverstand handeln und in dieser Hinsicht stehe ich weit über dir." Harry lachte ohne das es sich in irgendeiner Weise lustig anhörte. Langsam drehte sich der junge Mann um und sah seiner jüngeren Schwester in die braunen Augen, die ihn ruhig musterten, wie eine faulenzte Katze die Maus ansah, um zu entscheiden ob sich die Mühen des Jagens lohnten.

Er erwägte sie zu betäuben und wie geplant fortzufahren, aber das hätte die Sache nur kompliziert. Er steckte den Zauberstab weg, ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch, aber als er sie Richtung Ausgang drehte und zügig ausschritt ließ sie es geschehen. Ich habe Zeit und Voldemort wird auch noch etwas Zeit haben, sagte sich Harry im Stillen, während er mit seiner Schwester die Ruine Hogwarts verließ.

* * *

**Und, wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich hoffe gut und vielleicht sogar so gut, das es euch ein Review wert ist. Man sieht sich, euer Daly! **


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Gegenwart

**AN:** Hallo liebe Leser, hier ist der zweite Teil meines Prototyps einer HP/Sci-Fi-Story. Hier bin ich wirklich auf eure Unterstützung angewiesen, da ich mich auf absolutem Neuland bewege. Bitte sagt mir genau was euch gefällt, nicht gefällt, komisch vorkommt, oder ihr absolut nicht versteht. Ich werde mich bemühen meine Welt der Zukunft möglichst selbständig zu entwickeln, werde mich aber wohl oder übel an Vorbildern, wie zum Beispiel Star Trek, orientieren müssen. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Die Gegenwart**

Harry stand vor der Vitrine in der die beiden Maschinenpistolen aufbewahrt wurden, die vor 500 Jahren das Ende des dunklen Lords besiegelt hatten. Er war froh das seine Familie diese Stücke behalten hatte und nicht an irgendwelche Museen verschenkt hatte. Für ihn repräsentierten die beiden Waffen seinen Traum. So sein wie sein großer Ahn, der seinen Stab gebrochen hatte und seinen Gegner mit der Technik derer geschlagen, die dieser am meisten verachtete. Er bewunderte die Symbolik dieser Aktion, die damals nur wenige verstehen konnten.

Seufzend kehrte er den Relikten den Rücken und ging zu einem anderen Schrank. Mit einem Wink schob er das Glas beiseite und entnahm ein kleines Buch, das genauso alt war wie die Feuerwaffen. Das Buch in dem Harry James Potter sein Wissen über Lord Voldemort, die Horcruxe und die schwarze Magie im Allgemeinen und die erste Seite kannte Ilian fast auswendig. Trotzdem las er sie noch einmal mit der selber andächtigen Konzentration mit der er sie beim ersten Mal gelesen hatte.

_Hogwarts, den 19. Juni 1997_

_Dies sind die Aufzeichnungen von Harry James Potter zu meinen Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle, besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort. Diese Schrift soll von Potter zu Potter weitergegeben werden und niemals verloren gehen, solange die Welt auch existieren mag. Hier möchte ich die Wahrheit über das niederschreiben, was sich bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts zutrug, warum es sich so zutrug und welche Folgen meine Handlungen hatten. Hier will ich die Gedanken festhalten, die niemals den Kreis der Familie verlassen dürfen und vor allem will ich nur die Wahrheit sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit, beim Barte Merlins._

_Die erste Wahrheit ist, dass ich zu schwach war._

_Die zweite Wahrheit ist, dass Lord Voldemort noch lebt._

_Die dritte Wahrheit ist, dass er vielleicht irgendwann besiegt werden kann, aber nicht das, was er verkörpert: Das Bestreben des Menschen nach unangefochtener Macht._

Ilian schloss das Buch wieder und atmete tief durch. Langsam, fast widerwillig, legte er es an seinen Platz zurück und verschloss die Vitrine wieder. Die Worte dieses Buches hatten ihn in seinem Willen bestärkt und ihm immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass Richtige zu tun, und so auch jetzt. Das Böse zu wecken war vielleicht falsch, aber es konnte nicht ewig schlafen und wenn es erwachte, sollte ihm dann nicht jemand gegenübertreten, der die Verantwortung aus freien Stücken übernahm?

Es waren immer die Potters gewesen, die die Geschicke der vereinten Gesellschaft geleitet hatten. Harry James Potter hatte den Prozess begonnen, Deborah Ginevra Potter war die erste Präsidentin der Zauberer-Weltregierung gewesen und unter dem Kommando von Tiberius Ulysses Potter war der Amerika-Aufstand niedergeschlagen wurden. Egal welche Neuerung durchgesetzt oder was für Widerstände überwunden werden mussten, die Potters hatten immer in der ersten Reihe gestanden und ihren Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern gefunden.

„Nur wo soll mein Platz sein? Alle Heldentaten sind vollbracht und ich bin kein Wissenschaftler. Wie soll ich mich meinen Namens würdig erweisen?", fragte sich Ilian leise selbst. Er war 27 Jahre alt und schon Commander in der europäischen Abteilung der WSF. In nicht mehr als 15 Jahren würde er wahrscheinlich den Posten des Direktors übernehmen und von da aus war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt bis zum Leiter der gesamten Welt-Sicherheits-Föderation. Dann wäre er einer der bekanntesten Personen der Welt und würde hinter seinem Schreibtisch zufrieden verrecken.

Nein, das konnte nicht die Bestimmung seines Lebens sein, er war zu größerem bestimmt, da war sich Ilian sicher. Er hatte nicht auf seine Schritte geachtet und als er aufsah, fand er sich vor der Tür zum Trainingsraum des Potter Anwesen in Godric's Hollow wieder. _Warum nicht?_, fragte sich Harry und die Tür öffnete sich automatisch als er eintreten wollte. Er ging zur Kontrollstation und wählte sein bevorzugtes Programm aus. Plötzlich stand er wieder vor den Ruinen von Hogwarts und ein Schwert materialisierte sich vor ihm. Auch deshalb wünschte er sich Voldemort herbei, denn dieser könnte der Einzige sein der außer ihm noch, beziehungsweise wieder, die noble Kunst der Schwertkampfes beherrschte.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich mit einem Schwert in der Hand immer befreit und mit sich selbst im Reinen. Seine Freunde lächelte darüber und es hatte ihm den Spitznamen „Blade" eingetragen, aber er störte sich nicht daran. Er umfasste den Griff des Schwertes mit beiden Händen und wartete darauf, dass die Simulation beginnen würde. Der Computer ließ ihn nicht lange warten und 5 Personen tauchten vor ihm auf. Wie er, waren sie mit Schwertern bewaffnet und trugen Kleidung, die seiner ähnelte. Hosen, Hemden und ärmellose Mäntel aus reißfestem Polyamid, alles in der selben Farbe.

Die Gesichter waren frei von jeden Persönlichkeitsmerkmalen, denn auch wenn Harry eigentlich nicht zimperlich war, wollte er doch keinem lebenden Menschen zu Nahe treten, in dem er ihm den Kopf abschlug, auch wenn es nur eine Projektion war. Seine Gegner bildeten einen Kreis um ihn und Harry wusste, was als nächstes kam, denn das war der Nachteil dieser Simulationen. Sie waren berechenbar.

Natürlich griff der Gegner an, dem Harry den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Das Schwert schnitt durch die Luft und hätte Ilians Kopf sauber von den Schultern getrennt, hätte sich dieser nicht geduckt. So wurde sein Gegner vom eigenen Momentum nach vorn gezogen und nun war es dieser der seinen Rücken präsentierte. Harry zögerte nicht und schnitt den Gegner quer durch. Die Projektion flimmerte und verschwand schließlich.

Harry find den Schlag des Gegners rechts von ihm mit der eigenen Klinge auf, die er nur noch einhändig führte. Mit der freien Hand packte er die Linke des Gegners und drehte sich an dessen linker Seite vorbei. Kaum hinter dem Gegner, reichte ein Schlag mit dem Heft auf den Rücken aus, um den Feind in den Schlag der Projektion, die von der anderen Seite angegriffen hatte, taumeln zu lassen. Bevor sich der Kontrahent mit durchbohrtem Herzen aufgelöst hatte, war Harry heran und trennte zuerst Arm und dann Kopf von dem zweiten Gegner ab.

Bevor es verschwinden konnte, entwand er das Schwert den Händen des sich auflösenden Gegners. Als Harry aufblickte, sah er den vorletzten Feind 5 Meter vor sich und musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen das der letzte Gegner sich in seinem Rücken befand. Nachdem er den Halt um die beiden Griffe korrigiert hatte, stürmte Harry vorwärts. Den kraftvollen Überkopf-Schlag seines Kontrahenten ließ Harry über das Schwert in seiner linken Hand abgleiten, Funken sprühten und in der nächsten Sekunde grub sich das Metall in seiner rechten Hand in den Brustkorb der Projektion.

In seinem Rücken hörte Harry den letzten Gegner auf sich zukommen. 5 Schritte, 4 Schritte, 3 Schritte. Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um und die geworfene Waffe hatte kaum die Hand verlassen, als sie sich durch die Lunge ihres Opfers bohrte. Der Gegner hob noch sein Schwert zum Schlag und schaffte auch noch die letzten zwei Schritte, dann verpuffte er in der Luft.

Ein Sirren warnte Harry und er hatte gerade noch Zeit das Wurfmesser mit dem Schwert aus der Luft zu schlagen, bevor es seinen Hals durchstach. Denn Teil der Übung kannte er noch nicht und das war eine angenehme Überraschung, wenn man bedachte, das er alle Ereignisse, Auslöser und Subroutinen programmiert hatte. Beim nächsten Mal retteten ihn nur seine Intuition, denn wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine Klinge auf und hätte seinen linken Arm glatt abgetrennt, hätte er sich nicht zur Seite gedreht. so durchzuckte ihn nur der Schmerz einer oberflächlichen Schnittwunde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den Messerwerfer wie er zu einem neuen Wurf ausholte, während der neue Gegner ihn mit zwei Kurzschwertern bedrängte. Ilian ließ sich zurückfallen und wartete auf das Wurfmesser. Als es kam, wehrte er es wieder ab und die kleine Waffe wirbelte in die Luft. Der Kurzschwert-Kämpfer kam heran und Harry blockte den ersten Angriff und zog dann den Bauch ein, so dass der zweite Streich nur seine Kleidung zerschnitt.

Ein Rückwärtsrolle brachte Harry für einen Moment aus der Reichweite seines Gegners. Noch halb im Aufstehen griff mit der linken Hand neben sich und machte eine Wurfbewegung. Leider hatte er sich verkalkuliert und das Wurfmesser um wenige Zentimeter verpasst. Dafür hatte der Messerwerfer seinen nächsten Wurf gut getimed und Harry fluchte als ein Messer in seinen Oberschenkel eindrang. Er ging in die Knie und sofort war der Schwertkämpfer über ihm.

„Computer. Beende Simulation", rief Ilian und das Kurzschwert stoppte wenige Millimeter vor seinem Kopf und verschwand dann zusammen mit dem Rest der Projektion. Hinter einem Felsblock kam die Computerkonsole zum Vorschein an der Leandra stand und ihn mit hämisch funkelnden Augen betrachtete. Das Messer war mit dem Rest verschwunden aber die Wunde war geblieben. Ilian entschied seine Schwester für einen Moment zu ignorieren und zog seinen Zauberstab. Zwei Zauber später war das Gewebe in seinem Arm und Bein wieder verheilt und er richtete einen wütenden Blick auf die Frau, die auf ihn zugeschlendert kam.

„Ziemlich schwache Vorstellung für jemanden, der sich als Meister des Schwertkampfes sieht", begrüßte ihn seine Schwester und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Harry ergriff sie und stand auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und Stolz glänzte in seinen Augen. „Du hattest immer ein Talent fürs programmieren", sagte er anerkennend, „aber Wurfwaffen sind nicht ehrenhaft." „Du und deine Ehre. Spielst du immer noch mit dem Gedanken Voldemort zurück zu bringen?", fragte seine Schwester lachend, aber ihre Augen waren hart und ernst.

Harry wich der Frage aus und antwortetet mit einer Gegenfrage, „Warum will keiner einsehen, dass wir uns irgendwann dem Bösen stellen müssen?" „Harry-", begann die Frau, aber Ilian unterbrach sie. „Lea, du kennst die Erinnerungen von Harry James Potter genauso gut wie ich. Wie lang sollen wir den unausweichlichen Kampf noch vor uns herschieben? Bis keiner mehr weiß, wie man kämpft?", fragte Harry unwirsch. Seine Schwester hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Natürlich kenn ich die Aufzeichnungen, auch wenn ich sie nicht so intensiv studiert habe wie du, aber warum bist du so sicher, dass wir unbedingt die sein müssen, die das Böse bekämpfen sollen?"

„Bestimmung", antwortete Harry und sein Schwester sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an von der Seite an, während sie zum Ausgang gingen. Die Tür glitt auf und sie verließen den Simulator. Sobald sich die Tür wieder zischend geschlossen hatte, hielt Ilian seine Schwester am Arm fest und drehte sie zu sich um. „Kannst du es nicht sehen? Ich trage seinen Namen, sein Gesicht und bin am selben Tag geboren wie er. Aber vor allem bin ich bereit für die Aufgabe. Wenn nicht ich wer dann?"

Leandra sah ihm eine ganze Zeit lang in die Augen und schien etwas zu suchen. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick gelassen, aber versuchte gleichzeitig ihre Züge zu lesen. Schließlich seufzte seine Schwester und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Okay", sagte sie und holte tief Luft, „ich sehe, dass du dich nicht davon abbringen lässt, aber du lässt mich mitmachen", forderte sie. Ilian lächelte triumphierend, streifte ihre Hand ab und wandte sich zum gehen. „Harry", Leandra griff nach seiner Hand und hinderte ihn am gehen, „sobald wir Probleme haben, schalten wir die WSF ein, versprochen?"

Harry nickte kurz und ließ dann seine Schwester allein im Flur stehen. Er wollte duschen und sich danach in der Lektüre von Harry James Potter vertiefen, um ein letztes Mal sein Wissen über den Feind aufzufrischen. Er war von Vorfreude erfüllt und war Stolz auf sich, weil er seine Schwester von seinem Vorhaben überzeugen konnte. Bald würde er einem würdigen Gegner gegenüberstehen gegen den er sich im Kampf messen konnte und sich den Namen Potter verdienen konnte.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen und ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mir ein kurzes (oder ausführliches) Feedback geben könntet. Seid bedankt. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly


End file.
